Rotten to the Core
by GrimmFantasy
Summary: "The coronation went EXACTLY as planned"...
1. Prologue

**Hi, so I realized that the original version of the first chapter to my version of Descendants 2 was hard to read so I clicked the return button a few times and now it's fixed! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

Mal's eyes glowed green as Ben twirled her around, but only Evie, Jay and Carlos saw. Only they knew why such a thing would happen, such an evil thing. "We're rotten to the core," Carlos muttered under his breath as he slid across the stage for the fourth time in a row.

"So very rotten," Jay whispered in Carlos' ear as he passed.

"Magic mirror on the wall who's the evilest of them all?" Evie whispered, smiling as she did so.

"What was that?" Doug asked. Evie didn't answer, instead she kept dancing to the sound of the music, her heels clicking on the cobblestone stage. Doug put aside his worries and continued to dance.

Mal on the other hand had had enough dancing and was pulling Ben back in the direction of her dorm. "Where we going?" Ben asked, dazed from his earlier fall on the dance floor. Mal, like Evie, didn't answer. Instead she pulled Ben into the main hall of Aurodan Prep.

Mal took Ben's hand in both of hers, "Ben, there's something I think we should talk about."

'Talk away," Ben said, interested to see where this would go.

"I think you should tell Audrey that what you said after the game was because of my love potion," Mal told him.

"Mal-"

"For me," Mal almost choked on the goodness of those words.

"Anything for you," Ben answered, leaning in for a kiss. Mal leaned to the side, leaving the King to fall over forwards. She caught him and pushed him back into a standing position.

"Good luck," Mal waved as she ran up the stairs and back to her dorm room, leaving Ben staring longingly after her.

The minute the door closed behind Mal, she collapsed on to her bed, scratching at her dress. "Stupid prissy princess dress," Mal muttered, smiling at her nickname for the princesses of Aurodan.

Finally ripping off the vile thing, she lay on her bed thinking of not the coronation but of what the next day held for her.


	2. Mad Enough

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. I really wanted to put something up their for you guys to get a better idea of where the story is going. Hope you like it. Don't own Descendants... if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction.**

"What da ya want?" Carlos yawned, squinting to try and make out who was in front of him.

"We have work to do," Mal's stern voice came from a place on the far left. Though Carlos couldn't tell, everything around him seemed blurry and muted.

"Carlos, dude snap out of it" Jay's voice came from right in front of him. Carlos groped for him, finding Jay's jacket he pulled the thief close too his face.

"What time is it?" Carlos' eyes were shut so he didn't see the look of terror and amusement on Jay's face.

"9 o'clock now snap out out of it," Mal's voice this time.

"Today is the big day," Evie squealed from somewhere on his right.

"Actually tomorrow is the big day," Mal corrected. Evie stuck her tongue out, but Carlos saw none of this.

"Did Ben tell Audrey about the love potion?" Evie asked, ignoring Mal's comment.

"I'm not sure, I told him last night," Mal answered.

"What about Jane?" Carlos asked, wondering what had become of the fairy godmother's daughter.

"Still grounded," it was Jay who answered this time. There was an abrupt silence where no one said anything, unknowingly to Carlos, Jay was winding up to slap him square across the face. Evie giggled, now behind him. Suddenly, an enormous amount of pain on the left side of his face, made Carlos yelp.

"Ow!" He rubbed his face, now fully awake and blinking hard.

"Why'd you do that?"

"We have work to do," was the only answer he got out of his friends as the foursome walked down the stairs, heading in the direction of the dining hall.

"You think it worked then? Their mad enough?" Carlos asked.

"Have you even seen the way they already treat us?" Mal's back was turned, but even Carlos could tell that she was tense.

"They'll think we want revenge on Maleficent's, uh, transformation," Evie clarified.

"This plan is sick! We are totally going to win the evil scheme contest!" Jay said, excitedly.

"Oh we're going way beyond that," Mal said, as she entered the hall. Immediately people started to point and whisper as the four walked down to their places of honor, next to the king.

"Mal I-" Ben started to say, but he was cut off.

"Don't talk to them Benny Boo, they cursed you. Remember?" Audrey stood behind Ben, her hand on his shoulder.

Ben was about to say something when Mal answered instead, "Curse him? I would never curse him."

"Benny just told me about how you gave him a love potion," Audrey scoffed.

"It was a potion, not a curse," Mal retorted. Ben made frantic hand signals, but Mal seemed oblivious.

"You did do it, then!" Audrey yelled, "Guards!"

Ben stood up from the table, slamming his fists down on the expensive surface, "Everyone calm yourselves, the potion that Mal had given me washed off before the-" "But she gave you a potion?!" Audrey said, her hands on her hips. Evie, Carlos and Jay watched from the background as a huge circle of people surrounded the king, Audrey and their friend. "Where are your minions to protect you now?"

"Right here," Evie said, from behind Jay, who was pushing through the crowd. Soon, Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos stood together in the circle cleared by King Ben.

"What is going on here," the Fairy Godmother pushed through the crowd to get to the center.

"She, gave Ben a love potion," Audrey said pointing at Mal.

"Oh, so did you know his real name all along?" Mal asked. Audrey was about to say something, when Ben grabbed Mal by the hand and led her outside, "What were you thinking!" Mal just grumbled in response. Ben, seeing he wasn't going to get an answer out of her, hugged Mal to his chest. "Why don't you and your friends take the day off and just hang out in your dormitory for today."

Mal broke out of the king's grip, nodded and stalked back into the room. Grabbing her friends by the ears she pulled them out of the room. Only, releasing them when they were on the other side.

"Ow! Did you have to pull us by the ear?" Carlos asked.

"It messed up by mascara... and blush!" Evie shrieked, running to a mirror.

"Oh stop being wimps," Mal said, stalking up the stairs to her dorm room. "We've got the day off and I plan to use it."


	3. That Dreadful Place

**I'm not very proud of this chapter, but I feel the need to post it so you guys can get a better understanding of Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos' master plan... Sadly I do not own Descendants**

"So your using our day off to do what? Sit and stare at your spell book?" Evie said, hands on her hips as she looked over her friend. Mal sat on her bed, her legs folded underneath her as she stared intently at her mother's book.

"I'm thinking," Mal answered, not looking up.

Evie pursed her lips and sat down next to Mal, her legs swinging back and forth. "Whatcha thinking about?" Mal knocked the book to the floor in a rush and almost knocking Evie over, "I think we should ask now." "Now?" Evie was frightened at the prospect of even approaching the fairy godmother.

"Well, why not. Everyone is definitely angry enough for it to work and I've got nothing to do."

Evie seemed hesitant, "Don't we have to tell the boys."

"Yes, but they'll agree to anything," Mal said, jumping off the bed and heading for the door, Evie trailing slowly behind.

Jay barely heard the knock that came from the other side of the door. Carlos' loud snoring drowned out pretty much everything. "Dude, wake up. We got visitors," Jay shook Carlos awake. The boy moaned and sat up yawning. Jay rolled his eyes and went to the door, hopefully whoever was there hadn't left. "Mal?" Jay said in surprise as the door slid open to reveal Mal and Evie's serious faces.

"We're going to go ask the fairy godmother," Mal said in a way of explanation.

Jay's face darkened as Carlos came up behind him, "So are we going to ask her?"

"Yep," Evie said. "Mal says it would be the perfect time."

Mal slapped Evie on the arm, "Yes it would be the perfect time and i'm bored."

"Good enough," Jay said following Mal and Evie down the steps, dragging Carlos behind him.

It took the foursome quite a while to find the fairy godmother's office, but it turned out they didn't have to. Carlos ran right smack into the fairy godmother In his hurry to catch up with Jay. "Carlos! My dear boy, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well we were actually-" Carlos was cut off.

"Fairy godmother! We were just looking for you," Mal said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Really? For what purpose?" she asked.

"We wanted to ask if it would be ok if me, Evie, Jay and Carlos could go on a short visit to the Isle?" Mal finished with a smile, which burned her insides.

"Are you sure you want to go back to that dreadful place?"

"Completely," Jay said.

"I'm all for it," Carlos smiled.

"It's not that dreadful," Evie said. The fairy godmother still seemed uncertain.

"I'll have to talk to the king about this."

"He'll be fine with it," Mal said.

"Well, I'm sure that could be arranged with a few security measures." The fairy godmother continued to speak, "Your not exactly trustworthy at the moment, after the potion thing and the coronation we would have to set some kind of security measure. I'm sorry to say that most still do not trust you."

"Well you could send an escort," Mal suggested.

"What a great idea! But it would have to be someone that everyone in the kingdom trusts," the fairy godmother seemed to be talking to herself now.

"Right... We're going to go pack," Mal said, turning away and heading in the direction of her dorm. No one said a word as the four heading back to their dorms to pack the little items they had.

Within minutes of their arrival at the dormitories a loud knock startled Mal from her packing. "What do you want?" Mal asked the servant waiting on the other side of the door. "King Ben would like to see you and your friend within the hour," with that the servant scuttled away. "No idea what that last part was," Mal muttered to herself. "Evie!" Mal yelled over her shoulder, to no avail. "Evie, Doug is at the door!" Within seconds Evie appeared behind Mal, trying to catch a glimpse of the non existent Doug. Mal laughed so hard, tears were threatening to fall. "Hey! That is not cool!" Evie turned to see Mal laughing. Evie kicked Mal, lightly in the shin.

Wiping her eyes Mal headed for the door, "I could win the evil scheme contest just by doing that!" Evie glared at her best friend. Mal immediately became serious again, remembering why she got Evie over here in the first place. "Ben wants to see us." With those words she started to walk in the direction of the King's quarters, reminiscing in her victory of the past ten minutes.

The two reached an oak door with a lion head knocker which reminded Mal of Ben. She knocked once and stood back to watch the doors swing open revealing a fire place with which Jay, Carlos and Ben currently stood around. The three boys looked up as the girls entered. Ben smiled at the sight of Mal and hugged her in greeting. After words were exchanged everyone waited for the king to speak. "So you really want to go visit then?" The four nodded simultaneously. Ben shook his head, "Someone will have to go with you."

Mal knew exactly where this was going, "Ben, you don't have to protect me."

He sighed looking into the flames, "If not me then who? The public doesn't trust you, someone has to go." "But your the king, they need you here," Mal tried to reason with him, laying a comforting hand on his arm. "Exactly, I'm the king. The people trust me."

"They don't only trust you, but they need you," Mal had read that on a poster somewhere.

"Well I need you," Ben said, pulling Mal in for a kiss. Mal reluctantly kissed back, telling herself it was for the sake of the Isle.

Ben deepened the kiss, knowing he never wanted to let go. "Ahem," Evie coughed. The two broke away blushing.

Mal looked up at Ben, "Did you ask your dad about this?" Ben shook his head, deep in thought.

"Why don't you just ask the people what they want?" Carlos suggested, seemingly out of the blue.

Ben nodded ever so slightly, "That may be the only way."


	4. Doubting the Beast

**It's been a little while since I posted a chapter. I've been dying to write this and I wanted it to be at least a little bit better then then others. Don't own Descendants :( Hope you enjoy...**

When a mandatory assembly was announced over the loudspeaker, Mal knew it was for them. A light tap on the bathroom door told Mal that Evie wasn't coming out soon. Sighing in defeat, Mal started the long walk to the assembly hall. Why did it have to be on the other side of the campus, she had no idea. After almost an hour of dead ends and locked doors, she finally reached the assembly hall. Gazing out upon the thousands of kids, she quickly found Carlos and Jay sitting in the front row. Dude lay over two seats on Carlo's left, which Mal assumed was for her and Evie. Walking down the incline, every head turned her way. Mal ignored the stares and pointed fingers and approached Dude. Looking the dog in the eyes she gave him a command, "Move." Her eyes glowed a poisonous green and Dude jumped off the chair, curling into a ball under Carlos he whimpered pathetically.

"You didn't have to do that!" Carlos said, alarmed that his friend may have hurt the dog. He bent to comfort Dude.

"Don't worry, he'll only be scared of me for the rest of his life," Mal shrugged, laughing evilly as she did so. Her attention was drawn to Ben as he started to speak, but she couldn't help but glance at the door. Where was Evie? Mal's eyes stayed locked on the door as Ben's intro continued. She had a feeling he was waiting for Evie.

Mal sighed in relief as Evie finally entered the hall, making her way down the aisle she sat herself down next to Carlos. "What's wrong?" Mal immediately inquired.

"It was Chad… he chased me," Evie didn't seem to want to elaborate any further. Mal sat back in her chair, looking around she realized that everyone was staring at her. Ben was frantically waving at her and pointing to the stage. Mal understood and got up, pulling Evie up with her the four ascended the stairs to the stage. Ben motioned for them to get in a straight line and they obliged, Mal stood closest to him, now giving Ben her full attention.

"Aurodan, I'd like to welcome Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos to the stage. These four would like to ask your permission to make a three day voyage back to the Isle of the Lost," Ben held his breath as whispers grew and spread throughout the crowd.

"Why should we trust a bunch of villains?" a student stood up a notebook held in his hands, a pencil ready.

"These kids are not villains!" Ben said angrily, his grip tightening on the microphone.

"And why not?!" this time Chad stood up, anger and desperation evident in his features.

"Because they saved my life and yours! Forget their parents, they're not evil!"

"Really?! because I remember this meeting being about visiting their parents!" Chad didn't show any signs of giving up soon.

"I would trust them with my life!"

Audrey stood up, "You would trust the girl that bewitched you with your life?!"

"How do we know that you're still not under her witchcraft?!" Chad shouted.

"I know that I'm not under the spell and my love is real!" Ben yelled, the microphone let out a squeak of protest.

"Really? because that sounds like something a king under a love potion would say!" Chad shouted back.

Ben could feel his beastly side waking, "They saved my life, all of your lives! and you're willing to just ignore that because they're parents were evil!?"

"Ben! we are not talking about their parents, we are talking about them, what they did!" Audrey shouted.

"Really because if their parents weren't evil would you accuse them of being so?" Ben's voice had lowered to a growl.

"Yes, because no matter what their parents did they still planned to destroy Aurodan, they still gave you a love potion, they still cheat and lie!" Audrey yelled.

"They only planned to destroy Aurodan because of their parents, they gave me a love potion because of their parents, they cheat and lie because of their parents!" Ben roared the last four words, causing everyone in the audience to flinch, but it only lasted for a precious few seconds.

"That's who they are! and no matter what you do or how they act, it won't change what they are inside," Audrey put her hand over her heart, "They were taught only evil and I'm sorry for that but that's who they are and that'll never change!"

Ben was ready with his response the minute those last words flew out of Audrey's mouth, "Everyone chooses their own path, NO ONE can choose it for them!"

"You asked us our opinion and we gave you our opinion, so stop trying to change it!" Audrey yelled, "The one you need to convince is yourself!"

Chad having been butted out of the conversation quite a while ago, decided he had to open his idiot mouth and ask, "Are they going?"

Ben put his head in his hands, the microphone hanging loosely in his formly strong grip. Mal took this opportunity to snatch the microphone from his hand. "Oh, we will go. You can't keep us locked up here forever. Doesn't that defeat some of your rules or something?"

The assembly fell silent."Yeah, you guys have like a policy for that or something," Carlos said, having taken the mic from Mal.

"If you don't then you should, I mean if your gonna keep us locked up at least let us call our parents or something," Jay spoke into the microphone now, he then handed the mic to Evie.

"If your going to treat us like this, then we might as well go back to the Isle forever," Evie said, shrugging.

Ben took the mic gently from Evie's hands, "I asked your opinion and I still don't have it. Do you think they should go back and maybe with some security?" Ben's voice was calm now, the rage gone, replaced by bitterness. Several kids were chosen to give their input.

First was a tall boy with tan skin and dashing features, "They need a bodyguard, someone to watch them put also to watch the other inhabitants."

Second was a girl with shiny, brilliant red hair, "Maybe guards could go with them?"

Chad was the last person to go and much to his pleasure got the final words, "You should put tracking devices on them, that also monitor their health and double as-" he was cut off by Ben.

"Chad that is hugely outrageous and unnecessary. I like the idea of having a bodyguard with them. Though I'm not sure who would be such a guard."

Chad stood up, "You can't send a bodyguard! They could bribe him or even threaten him!"

"Then do I have suggestions?" Ben asked, rather calmly.

"You should go!" Doug stood up, realizing that he had said that outloud he immediately sat down, his face turning red.

Ben seemed to like Doug's idea, "If I go with them, would you all trust me?" There were various yes's and nodding heads, but not a single no. "Then it's set-"

Ben's father, the former king of Aurodan, stepped out onto the stage. Mal had no idea why he was there. "You can not let your king go off to the most dangerous place known to beast!' he roared.

"Let him prove that their not evil!" Chad said, pointing at Mal. Beast, being the former king held no royal status except that his son was king, knowing this Chad wasn't afraid to challenge him.

Beast was lost for words as various shouts of "let him prove it!" could be heard from the assembly.

"Father, I will go with them and I will come back. If not for the citizens then for them," Ben motioned in the direction of his friends. Satisfied that he had beat his father Ben ended the assembly with a single word only saying two more as he brushed passed Mal, "One hour."

"That was epic!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, did you see how red Chad's face was!" Jay said, excitedly.

Evie giggled and soon the four of them were laughing together, wiping invisible tears from her eyes Mal managed to get the words out in between laughs, "Rotten to the Core, just like old times." This only made the four laugh even harder.


	5. No Peace, No Friends

**I'm sorry it took so long for this short chapter, but I was unable to post chapter's because of the lack of wifi. Anyways, I know this chapter is really short and not so good, but I felt guilty not being able to post a chapter for so long. Hope it's not as bad as I think, hope you like it.**

 **Diclaimer: Don't own Descendants**

Mal leaned against the fence, enclosing the beast statue situated in front of Aurodan Prep. A small duffle bag strung over her shoulder. The four of them didn't arrive with many things but somehow managed to pack seven bags full of stuff. Two of those bags were stuffed with food, while one other one, Mal was pretty sure, held all the stolen items Jay had acquired over their visit. He continuously denied it, but the three of them knew Jay well enough to know when he was lying. A loud screeching sound came from the road. Mal covered her ears, along with Evie, Jay and a shaking Carlos.

When the screeching stopped, in its place was a slick black limo, which was manned by a man in a suit that Mal had a suspicion was the same person who drove them here. She started towards the limo, her friends following suit.

When she poked her head inside, Mal was surprised to find Ben already sitting comfortably in a seat near the window. She cautiously sat next to him, motioning for her friends to sit in the back near the candy, Ben hasn't been in the brightest mood recently. "Bennnnnnnnnnnnnn," she drew out his name, trying to get his attention. He looked over at her, smiling. Though Mal knew it was fake. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous… meeting your friends," Ben said, trailing off. Unknowingly to him, Mal flinched at the word friends. "It's just so different where your from and knowing it's my fault, is just..."

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't be afraid as long as you don't tell them your name," Mal reasoned, laying a comforting hand on Ben's arm.

Ben looked confused, "Don't tell them my name?"

"Well there are some useless jerks who watch tv that are dumb enough to point out your face," Mal told him.

Ben smiled, really smiled, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Don't mention our relationship, don't say the words please, friends or peace. The top rule of the Isle is to care about noone and nothing except your self and occasionally your belongings," Mal stated it as if from memory.

"Wait why can't I say peace or friends?" Ben asked.

"Because none of those things exist on the Isle and if the king of Aurodan is going to be their for three days and survive then I suggest not mentioning it," Mal said, Ben could tell she wasn't joking.

"Yeah ok is there any-" Ben was cut off by the voice of the driver.

"Your majesty if you may."

"Right," Ben pulled out a small button from his suit jacket and clicked it. Mal watched as a tunnel of light connect Aurodan to her home town.

"So," Ben said turning to Mal, "any other fun facts about the Isle?"

Mal rolled her eyes, smirking she said "You'll just have to find out."

Mal and Ben sat silence until they were interrupted. Evie turned to Mal. "How'd it go?" she squealed.

Mal put her finger to her lips and urgently pointed to Ben. Unfortunately the king chose that moment to turn around and find his girlfriend with her finger to her lips, gesturing at him. "What are you ladies talking?"

Mal immediately turned, pursing her lips and tilting her head to the right, she smiled guiltily. "Nothing about you…"

Ben smiled, knowing his girlfriend what tell him when she was ready. "So is it a lot darker on the Isle?"

"In what sense?" Evie asked, from over Mal's shoulder.

Mal turned her head to look at Evie a disapproving look on her face, she turned back quickly, her smile reappearing. Ben had to think about this for a few moments when he answered, "I mean physically."

Evie nodded, "Well it's-"

"Darker, yeah. Maybe it's because of that big magic barrier you put up? Who knows?" Mal said, there was and edge of sarcasm to her voice.

Ben was about to answer when the window separating the driver from the passengers opened. "Your majesty, we have arrived." As the window closed, Mal heard the man whisper into his mouthpiece, "The jackals have landed."

The door opened and Ben, expecting sunlight, covered his eyes. However, there was no sunlight to be found. Ben motioned for Mal to go ahead of him, but she waved his offer away. Carlos, Jay and Evie got out of the car with ease. While Ben stumbled out of the limo, straightening his suit jacket he stood upright. He was in what appeared to be the center of a small town. The cobblestones scratched his shoes and the smell made him want to puke, but he did neither of those things as not to disrespect his friends home.

Mal got out of the car, glanced around and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at everyone. Everything fell silent. The sound of a pin dropping sounded throughout the silent square. Immediately the crowd separated, running in multiple directions, Ben could hear terrified screams that hurt his ear drums. He watched as Mal's smiled widened and just like her mother, she cackled. It was an evil, even pleasant sound do the villains of the Isle, but to Ben it was horrific.

Mal stopped laughing and pursed her lips, "E." Mal pointed to a chain link fence to her left. Evie started towards the fence hooking both feet into the bottom rungs, she started to climb. Ben watched in amazement as Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal started to climb to who knows where. 


	6. Prissy Prince

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to add another chapter. A short one at that :( School just started and during the summer it was extremely hard for me to even gain access to the website. I actually wrote this during the summer and I apologize in advance for my horrible writing. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week. It's the longest one yet and I'm working hard on it, seeing as I've haven't posted for months. Unfortunately I don't own Descendants, if I did... Let's just say... Long Live Evil!**

Ben hesitantly put one foot into the bottom rung of the fence, he could feel it wobbling. Looking up he noticed Mal sitting on the top of the fence. He waved, slightly less afraid. She waved back a bemused smile on her face. Ben put another foot in, automatically his fingers wrapped around the first rung they came in contact with. He was fully attached to the fence. His fingers hurt from gripping the rungs, but he knew better than to let go.

Looking back up at Mal he noticed that now Evie, Jay and Carlos sat on the fence. The four were laughing in such a way that Ben feared they would fall. He gulped and looked down, he still hadn't moved from his spot.

He pulled one leg free and moved it so he it was about a foot from the ground. He slowly pulled his other leg free and moved so it was equal with his other leg.

Ben cautiously let go of the fence, one hand at a time. He continued to slowly advance further and further up, he was a good twenty feet in the air when Ben looked down again. He almost lost his grip on the fence, catching himself Ben took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. He pulled one leg free locking it into position a few rungs up he moved to pull his other leg free, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again l, but to no avail.

Ben didn't want to ask for help, if he did then Mal might call him a prissy prince and think of him as pathetic. There was no way he would let her save him… again. He was supposed to protect her.

Ben tried to force his leg free but it was stuck fast in the fence. He pulled harder this time, the fence shook underneath him causing Mal and the others to glance down at their friend.

"Are you stuck?" Mal asked rather pointedly.

"No just admiring the view," Ben said, but by the look on Mal's face he could tell she wasn't buying it.

She started to back down the opposite side of the fence, only taking seconds for her to become eye level with him. She made eye contact with him but quickly looked down again, her attention drawn to his foot which was lodged in a ring just below her. Mal kicked his foot free and it came out with a screech of protest. "How many times do I have to save your butt?"

Ben knew she was joking but the gravity of those words sliced him like a knife. He didn't want Mal to save him, ever. It wasn't fair, she saved him enough. It was his job to protect her, help her. He brought this up to Mal several times but she just shrugged it off saying that she didn't need saving.

"Only twice," Ben mumbled to himself.

He continued to climb with Mal's aid as she had climbed this fence many times during her time on the Isle. She stopped suddenly and Ben bumped into her, almost falling for the third time. Mal looked down at him, she seemed to be thinking. "When you meet them…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she continued to think. "Don't interfere." Ben wanted to ask what she meant, but she had already turned away. He had already met Maleficent, how bad could the others be?

They finally reached the top, she helped him to balance with Evie's support as the she was on the other side of him.

Much to Ben's surprise Carlos and Jay stood up, balancing perfectly on the fence. "Can we go ahead?" Carlos whined.

Mal scrunched up her nose in disgust, "the longer you avoid your parents the less talking we have to do."

"I thought you came here to see your parents," Ben said, confused.

"Uh… and we have, and that is why we want to surprise them!" Mal said, laughing her cute high pitched laugh.

"Mom always loved a surprise," Carlos said, though Ben wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Right..." Ben said, he didn't believe her for a second.


	7. Are You Sure, Your Sure?

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I had to split the chapter in half so it made more sense. Of course school got in the way of every thing so I am now posting this on thanksgiving. *sarcastic* YEAH! ANYWAYS you'll notice that at the end I also left an authors note, which you probably find really annoying. On a happier note, another chapter, *non sarcastic* YEAH!**

 **I don't own descendants :(**

Mal sighed inwardly, she didn't want to see the look on Ben's face when they reached her house. It wasn't exactly the brightly colored hallways of Aurodan Prep, but it was home. She silently watched Carlos and Jay's retreating backs. For their sakes she hoped their parents weren't home.

Glancing back at Ben she watched, amused, as he struggled to balance on the fence. She had half a heart to push him off, but that would… maybe be bad. Ben was her key to Aurodan, and she hated losing her keys.

The fence shook under him, as Ben continued to walk, his arms spread wide. He tried to focus on Mal and Evie who had long since passed him. "Don't look down. Don't look down," he muttered under his breath. This didn't stop him from glancing downward, he must, at least be twenty feet high. Ben gulped, the fence shook harder. Instinctively he bent down, clutching the fence with both hands. He looked up at the sound of his name. Mal and Evie were whispering in hushed voices, Ben had strain his ears to hear.

"M… are you sure about this?"

"We're here aren't we… so I have to be sure."

"But M… what will he think, what will you think of what he thinks?"

"That makes no sense."

"Well," Evie pulled a small mirror out of her pocket, "you could use some blush." She tried to apply the makeup to Mal's face, put she smacked the little brush out of Evie's hands.

"Ew, no."

"Hey!" Evie bent to look down at the ground where her little brush lay. "That was a bad brush!"

"Get another."

Evie gasped, "Your mad because Ben's going to see your house!" Mal rolled her eyes in response. "And our," Evie frowned slightly, "frenemies! And our parents! And our-"

"Stop!" Mal said, her voice had risen in volume. "Aurodan is really affecting you, if you think that I care!"

Evie pursued her lips in response, "You could at least tell your friends."

"What friends?" Mal's response was bitter as she continued to balance, striving ahead of Evie and ducking through an open window, she disappeared from Ben's sight.

Evie sighed, "Well she could at least apply some blush." Ben watched as Evie ducked through the open window, disappearing into a tall stone building with several turrets and balconies, it looked to be the tallest building in town.

Mal's head poked out the window, disappearing as quickly as she had come. A hand which he assumed was Jay's stuck out instead. He took it, almost cracking his head on the window as Jay pulled him into the room. It was fairly large with a huge wrought iron bed in the middle, a purple canopy swung low from the bed posts almost touching the sheets. On one wall it looked like slabs of metal had been hammered into it to create a makeshift self, which held a variety of items strewn across it in a disorderly fashion. He turned in a full circle, the whole room was covered in different shades of purple. From the patches of carpet on the floor to the heavy curtains that hung from the windows. The room looked like it was about to fall apart, he half expected a cottagless dwarf to jump up and claim it.

"Welcome to the finest home in all of the Isle… Bargain Castle," Mal said sarcastically, mock bowing.

Ben was flustered, he knew things were bad, but he had know idea… "If you think this is finery you should see Hell Hall," Jay snickered. Carlos glared at Jay who playfully smacked him.

"Yeah remember that party…" Evie seemed deep in thought.

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting revenge," Mal said.

Evie shivered, "I'm never going back there."

Ben had absolutely no idea what was going on. Everyone was quiet for awhile. "Uh… nice room?" Ben was saying this as more of a question than a compliment, Mal picked up on this.

"Yeah well it's nothing like Aurodan," with those words, Mal stormed out of the room. He could hear her footsteps descending the stairs as the noise quickly receded into the background.

"You messed up, man," Jay frowned at him, "I'm going to check on my dad, he can get uh… loopy" The door swished open as Jay ran down the steps that most likely led to the bottom floor.

"Yeah my mom…" Carlos scratched his neck awkwardly, "she's probably worried about her furs or… me. Right, she's worried about me," he blushed, slipping outside as quick as he could. Ben was pretty sure that the boy had hesitated when he was talking about his mother, but he couldn't be sure.

"I better go," Evie's eyes were downcast, she won't look at him. "My mother… she's probably worried about my makeup." She scuttled out of the room, applying lipstick as she did so. Ben watched her go, what had made them disappear like that?

Glancing both ways he noticed another door and a balcony which had a great view of the entire town. Slowly, he descended stairs that he assumed led to the ground floor. On the bottom he found Mal sitting on the edge of a large green chair. He spotted another staircase and looked quickly outside the large windows that lined one wall, definitely not the bottom floor. The chair was situated on a platform three steps up from the ground, dirty glass windows surrounded it, causing the room to give off a strange glow. However a purple curtain hung in front of the chair, obscuring most of his view of Mal, but he didn't have time to say anything as there was a loud crash behind him. He spun around to see Carlos, Evie, Jay and what appeared to be their parents, but Ben was confused. Three more kids ran up the stairs, joking and laughing.

"Who are you then? Another person lucky enough to get in our way?" Cruella De Vil hissed at him. Ben was speechless, he wanted to say yes… but he wasn't sure what reaction the villains would have.

 **I left room to add original villain kids to the story and I would like your advice on who I should add and would they should be like. PM me or post in the reviews I'm going to write the chapter sometime soon so... review who I should add! I already got some** **recommendations. I hope your enjoying the story!**


	8. You're Running Out of Time

**Well here we are, another chapter! Thanks to the people who read and are currently reading my story. I'd like to thank Elphie, benderjam and Lily Anim.o.v.e for inspiring some of the characters in this chapter. Unfortunately I don't own Descendants or trust me, this won't be a fanfiction.**

Ben stood motionless with shock, his whole body seemed to be paralyzed. He couldn't move. "Well answer her boy," Evil Queen said, looking him up and down. "You may be the closest thing to a prince we have on this dreadful garbage heap." He could smell her perfume, the stench made him want to gag.

"Uh…" was all Ben could say as he stared at the villains in front of him, he started to cough as the smell of the perfume became stronger.

"This is Scar son of Scar," Mal stepped in to help.

"Isn't he a big cat?" Cruella hissed.

"A cat? No you hero he's lion," Jafar said.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Cruella was clearly crazy. "Mutts shall kill you in your sleep and in the afterlife you will rise to be a hero!" she spit on the ground.

"Mal, be a villain and fetch your mother for us," Evil Queen said, taking out a makeup kit she started to apply it to Evie's face.

"Be a dear," a boy with messy, short brown hair and an outfit almost stranger than Mal's, mimicked the Evil Queen. He wore a light blue cape tied around his neck with a piece of worn string, red and gold triangles lined the edges of the cape and decorating the rim of his fez. His pants matched the light blue of the cape which only came up to his stomach, the boy was wearing no shirt so Ben could tell he was extremely fit. "Names Wiz," the boy elbowed him in the chest as a form of greeting.

"He's the son of the Wicked Witch," Evie rolled her eyes at Wiz. Ben suddenly understood, Wiz was dressed like a flying monkey.

"Hope we never meet again," Wiz laughed at the confused look on Ben's face.

"You new here, Scar," clearly this girl did not believe them.

"Layoff it, Morbia," Mal glared at her.

"Hey, I only asked a question," Morbia said, raising her hands in surrender, though her glare only intensified as Ben shifted uncomfortably. She had her hair in a foreign style, it stood tall on top of her head, but then cascaded downward from the pin that held it up right. She was dressed in all black with dashes of blue to match her fiery hair. "My dad's Hades, and it's horrible to meet you," she didn't offer her hand.

"Right…" Ben stared at her, he hadn't noticed before but her skin was a grayish, pale color. "Uh… nice to meet you?"

He froze, luckily Mal realized his mistake before he did. "Nice one," He stared at her, still frozen in fear, had one of them noticed.

Morbia's eyes seemed to drill into him, studying and analyzing his every move. While Wiz was oblivious to what was going on. Another boy leaned against the wall, he was handsome with jet black hair that was cut short though it was messy. His black leather overcoat enhanced the effect, with its silver buttons that lined the side and his black vest he looked like he belonged on a pirate ship. Black eyeliner was applied expertly to his face which went well with his black pants and leather boots, which were about knee high. "Hook's son," Ben gulped.

"Welcome to the crew mate, how'd you guess it without the hook?" The boy smiled, "Names Hunter," he pulling what Ben hoped was a fake hook from his pocket. "I've always got a hook handy if ya ever in need of a good-"

"I think we get the point, Hunt," Mal stepped in.

"I think we should let him finish," Carlos said, snickering.

"Aye, never interrupt a pirate when he's giving a young lad his PROPER welcome," both Hunter and Carlos started laughing.

"Aye, aye mate, but I got but one question," Carlos mimicked Hunter.

"Ask away you dirty sea lubber!" Hunter responded, both of them started to laugh again.

"It's a Carlos thing," Evie whispered.

"Every time he's in the same room as this lunatic he starts imitating him," Jay said.

Mal rolled her eyes, "It's really annoying."

"I could call my minions," Morbia suggested.

Mal shrugged, "I wish I had my magic… then I could quiet them down easily," her voice turned venomous as her eyes glowed green.

"So…," Morbia's eyes drilled into him once again, "Why did you come here?"

Ben stuttered out the answer that Mal at forced him to rehearse, "I-I was castle-schooled."

"Cool dude," Wiz smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Just like apple girl," Hunter said, cocking his head in Evie's direction.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Evie glared at Hunter and playfully smacked him.

"Are you kids done with your acts because I believe you have something to do," Ben turned swiftly to see Maleficent standing before him. His heartbeat echoed in his ears as he stared at the mistress of evil. The smell of smoke filled his nose.

"Mother."

"Mal! My little evil nugget, you could make a good villain. I can see it now! Mother and daughter ruling the world together!"  
Mal beamed, "Really?"

"Of course, all you have to do is finish the job."

Mal's smile got bigger as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Now stop whatever it is that you're doing, what's it called! EQ!"

"Smiling," Evil Queen's voice was high-pitched and annoyed. "It brings out wrinkles," she finished. Ben flinched, he could feel goosebumps erupting across his arms, "You knew a villain was present when the room turned cold," that's what his father had said to him as a little boy scared of the monsters under his bed. After that night he would always fall asleep deep under his covers where it was warm and he could be sure there was no monsters, now he looked around Bargain Castle and all he saw were villains polluting the warm night with their cold and evil presence.

"Well stop 'smiling' and restrain the prince, oh wait," Maleficent hissed, "I meant king of Aurodan." The villains cackled, Mal among them.

"You know Ben, as the king of Aurodan I really thought you'd be smarter than this," Morbia smirked.

Maleficent laughed, all Ben could do was watch as as she continued to speak, "You did a horrible job stalling children, but the isle doesn't allow for much better does it?" Everyone started to laugh as if this was the funniest thing in the world, "Stop," Maleficent commanded and immediately everyone stopped laughing.

Ben stood there, shocked. "How did you? Wha- what is going on!?" He turned to look at Mal who was smiling.

"You want to know what's going on? Well I would tell you, but," Mal looked down at her wrist where a purple spiked watch appeared in a wisp of green smoke, her eyes glowed green, "it's looks like you've run out of time."


End file.
